Prefiero morir o matar antes que perderte
by anny-sama
Summary: Dos semanas antes de la graduacion Shizuru muere en sircunstancias muy extrañas ¿que tan lejos llegara Natsuki para tenerla de regreso?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...Primer Fanfic de Shizuru x Natsuki ojala les guste

Jueves: 24 DIAS ANTES DE LA GRADUACION

Termina el día de clases y Mai camina por el pasillo bostezando pensando en que le hará de cenar a Mikoto cuando entonces ve como la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abre dejando salir a Natsuki que todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de Mai, esta se acerca de forma muy cautelosa hasta que.

M: buuu!!!

N: ahhhhh… Mai que diablos te pasa pudiste haberme matado del susto

M: jajajajaja…. y bien…que te dijo?

N: no se de que estas hablando (mirando hacia otro lado)

M: vamos Natsuki

N: (suspirando) dijo que por más que no se quisiera ir la decisión final la tienen sus padres (mirando hacia el piso algo deprimida)

M: ps no puedes culparlos… son sus padres quieren lo mejor para ella y me han dicho que la educación en Londres es muy buena.

N: supongo

M: si…. ne, ahora que me pongo ha pensar, kaichou-san y tu se han acercado mucho después del festival, mas de lo que ya estaban, paso algo de lo que tenga que enterarme?

Natsuki se puso roja como tomate y trago saliva para después decir

N: Baka!! De que hablas no ha pasado nada y, además… etto… yo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del consejo estudiantil dejando ver a Shizuru

S: ara? Tokiha-san a que debo el honor?

M: ahhhh ehhhh, etto, Reito-san hola

R: hola Mai, hoy estas particularmente hermosa

M: jeje gracias

R: vas hacia algún lado?

M: he si…me acompañas (jalándolo del brazo y marchándose con el)

N: bueno… creo que yo también debo irme

S: Natsuki espera (sosteniendo su mano) se me olvido decirte algo por eso salí

N: claro, que pasa (soltándose de la mano de Shizuru)

S: ya sabes que mis padres vendrán la próxima semana por lo de mi graduación y van a hacer una reunión y quería invitarte, crees que puedas ir?

N: claro, hasta invitare a Mai y a Mikoto

S: perfecto entonces allá te estaré esperando

Natsuki dio media vuelta y se marcho sintiendo aun la mirada de Shizuru que la veía perderse en la esquina del pasillo.

Martes: 19 DIAS ANTES DE LA GRADUACION

M: ne, Natsuki por que estas tan bien vestida, vas a verte con kaichou-san?

N: urusei… voy a salir un rato…eso es todo

M: y puedo saber a donde?

N: no lo se, solo necesito calmarme un poco, no puedo creer que voy a conocer a los padres de Shizuru.

M: pero si no quieres conocerlos entonces por que no faltas y ya

N: tu no entiendes…no puedo hacerlo, ellos vienen, quieren conocerme eso fue lo que me dijo Shizuru, me dijo que querían conocer al motivo por el cual su hija estaba rechazando el viaje a Europa.

M: ps si lo pones así, tienen toda la razón. Shizuru tienes razones para quedarse pero ninguna es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar un viaje a Europa…solo tú

N: tengo que irme…necesito pensar

M: pero Natsuki es martes, no crees que seria mejor que te tomaras una tasa de te y te quedaras aquí

N: si me quedo aquí no me voy a poder relajar, adiós Mai

M: ok…cuídate mucho

N: aja (cerrando la puerta detrás de ella)

Eran como las 7 de la noche cuando Natsuki salió a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que encontró un bar donde ella pensó que podía tomarse algo y relajarse un poco para no pensar tanto en la reunión a la que tenia que asistir el viernes.

(Natsuki Narrando)

No recuerdo mucho, lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es que iba caminando por la calle, cuando al fondo de un callejón vi un pequeño bar, de esos a los que van las personas que acaban de recibir una mala noticia y se desquitan con la botella, por algún motivo sentí una sensación extraña, sentí como si algo andará mal, aunque esa sensación la había tenido todo el día pero ahora era mas insistente, lo ignore y entre al bar.

El ambiente del bar era el típico ambiente de alguien que no tiene motivos para vivir, el olor a alcohol se hizo presente desde el instante en el que abrí la puerta principal, el lugar era justo como pensé, ebrios tirados por todas partes unos en las mesas, otros en la barra y ni idea cuantos en el baño. El lugar era pequeño, más o menos del tamaño del dormitorio, tenía luces tenues y un ambiente bastante deprimente. Me dirigí a la barra y ordene una cerveza…. Eso es lo último que puedo recordar.

Cuando desperté, estaba un poco aturdida y no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando por fin mi cerebro empezó a funcionar me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, también sentí algo cálido en mi mano…cuando lo mire me di cuenta de que era Shizuru dormida que sujetaba mi mano derecha cuando intente incorporarme la desperté sin querer, cuando me vio hizo cara de haber visto un fantasma y luego me abrazo, lo único que atine a hacer fue corresponder el abrazo, cuando termino de abrazarme se aparto y me miro, nunca la había visto tan molesta.

S: quiero que me digas en que estabas pensando, irte a tomar sola en un bar de mala muerte un martes??? Que diablos pasa contigo???

N: yo, yo no, lo siento Shizuru…

Shizuru respiro un poco después de la disculpa y un poco mas calmada empezó a hablar

S: recuerdas algo?

N: ps, no claramente

S: claro que no recuerdas nada, sabes por que? por que te drogaron... te quitaron el celular y todo lo de valor que llevabas, pero al diablo con eso, si el cantinero no me llama a tiempo no hubieras alcanzado a llegar al hospital… estarías muerta ahora mismo.

Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco incomoda, mas que triste

N; lo siento Shizuru…necesitaba relajarme un poco y no pensé las cosa, pero como consiguió el cantinero tu numero?

S: lo tenías en el bolsillo con el recibo del vestido que compramos ayer

N: ya veo

S: … prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura como esta

N: claro que no, puedes darlo por hecho

Shizuru me llevo al dormitorio, le explico todo a Mai que también estaba preocupada…ella y Mikoto se encargaron de mí esos dos días mientras me recuperaba antes del viernes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**VIERNES:**_16 DIAS ANTES DE LA GRADUACION

El viernes por fin había llegado, Todas estaban nerviosas, sobre todo Natsuki que no podía ni siquiera organizar sus pensamientos de que le diría a los padres de Shizuru, como los convencería de que la dejaran estudiando en la Universidad De Fuuka. Todas estaban arregladas y Mai como siempre metió un poco de conversación para romper el hielo

M: vaya Mikoto, estas hecha toda una mujercita( mirando como estaba vestida)

Mi: tengo hambre Mai

M: o tal ves no

Todas: jajajajaja

N: bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos

M: si vamos

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia un el salón de fiestas de un Hotel que habían rentado los padres de Shizuru para la ocasión, el taxi no tardo mucho tiempo tal ves 10 o 15 min, pero en ese transcurso Natsuki no pronuncio palabra…solo se podía escuchar la voz de Mikoto reclamando por comida y Mai tranquilizándola. Por fin llegaron y todas se bajaron del auto, en ese momento Natsuki volvió a sentir la misma sensación, pero esta vez había algo diferente, Mai lo noto.

M: Natsuki… estas bien?

N: eh? (saliendo de su transe)ah si, si estoy bien

Mi: natsuki también tiene hambre?

N: entremos

El Lugar era bastante lujoso, gente vestida en traje de cocktail y conversaciones vacías y aburridas

En cuanto entraron Natsuki se separo de Mai y Mikoto y empezó a buscar a Shizuru con la mira, la encontró en pocos segundos y se acerco muy cautelosamente ya que estaba hablando con dos tipos que se veían de muy alta clase social cuando llego Shizuru la saludo y se disculpo con los hombres diciendo que tenia que atender a su invitada. Se apartaron hasta llegar a la mesa por algo de beber, Natsuki se sirvió un poco de ponche al igual que Shizuru pero esta se sirvió ponche con alcohol

N: Shizuru!! No deberías estar tomando ahora voy a hablar con tus padres y te necesito sobria

S: Ara, ara? Mi Natsuki esta preocupada por mi?...no te preocupes relájate un poco… además no creo que eso sea necesario ya

N: por que? que paso?

S: ven vamos a hablar en un lugar mas privado tengo algo importante que decirte

Las dos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al baño, Natsuki tenia un mal presentimiento, Shizuru, que iba delante de ella camino hasta un poco mas y luego se volteo para darle la cara.

N: bueno, que pasa y como es eso de que ya no importa si hablo con tu padres o no?

S: ya no importa (dijo con una sonrisa mirándola, esa sonrisa falsa que la caracterizaba pero en esta ocasión podía verse su dolor)… quiero que por favor me escuches y tengas muy presente lo que te voy a decir

N: aja (dijo preocupada por la actitud de Shizuru)

Shizuru dejo de sonreír y miro al piso…casi como queriendo evitar la mirada de la peli-azul, como si le doliera lo que iba a decir.

S: tu… tu eres lo mas importante para mi y lo sabes (aun mirando el piso) para mi nada tiene importancia excepto tu, y por eso quiero que nunca olvides lo que te voy a decir…. jamás, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte a propósito, jamás dejaría que sitieras que no me importas, que lo que tu pienses no me interesa y que solo pienso en mi

N: Shizuru yo jamás he…

S: te dije que me escucharas (mirándola a los ojos) quiero que sepas que nadie, nunca podrá ser capas de amarte mas que yo, jamás, asi tu no sientas lo mismo por mi no me arrepiento de quererte tanto y también quiero que sepas que todo, bueno o malo, lo hago por ti

N: Shi… Shizuru

Natsuki sin saber por que o sin siquiera querer saber se fue acercando hasta darle un beso a Shizuru, fue corto pero en el pudo sentir muchas cosas, nostalgia, miedo, tristeza, pero sobre todo decisión. Shizuru se fue dejando a Natsuki en el baño, ella se quedo ahí pensando en cada palabra que Shizuru había dicho

N: nada a excepción de mi? Bueno o malo?...de que rayos esta hablando?

Natsuki perdió la noción del tiempo, pudo haber estado ahí 5 tal vez 10 min, tal vez un poco mas… cuando salió de su transe empezó a buscar a Shizuru, salió del baño casi corriendo preguntando por ella en todas partes pero nadie la había visto… hasta que el conserje del lugar le dijo que había visto a una muchacha de esa descripción entrar por esa puerta apuntando a una puerta en una esquina casi fuera de vista. La puerta era metálica, bastan oxidada, le sorprendió que un lugar la lujoso tuviera ese tipo de puerta, pero no le dio importancia y entro.

La puerta llevaba a un pasillo con unas escaleras que bajaban a lo que parecía el sótano, el pasillo estaba bastante maltratado, parecía muy viejo tanto como la puerta, las paredes y la pintura corroída por el oxido. Natsuki siguió bajando hasta que al final de las escaleras había otra puerta igual de maltratada que todo lo demás, extendió su mano para alcanzar la perilla, cuando la agarro sintió algo raro, un escalofrió en la espalda, un sentimiento casi imposible de explicar, apretó más la mano a la perilla y la giro.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro, se podía ver la silueta de una persona sentada en una silla. Se acerco un poco y se dio cuenta de que había un charco debajo de la silla creado por algo que brotaba desde la mano de esa persona, esto asusto a Natsuki alzo su mano derecha en busca de un interruptor cuando lo encontró lo encendió.

Lo que vio fue tan horrible como el sentimiento que tubo. Shizuru estaba sentada en la silla, sangre brotaba por sus venas y el charco que había debajo de la silla también era sangre.

Natsuki retrocedió, no podía creer lo que veía, necesitaba comprobarlo, sentir que lo que veía era real, estaba ahí y que sus ojos no la engañaban, se acerco hasta donde estaba Shizuru, pareciera como si todavía estuviera viva, tenia los ojos abiertos, las manos extendidas y sus pies tocaban el sueño, Natsuki le toco la cara bajo hasta sus muñecas y luego siguiendo la pequeña cascadita de sangre que todavía caía, se arrodillo para poder dirigirse hacia el charquito de sangre donde encontró una pequeña cuchilla bañada de sangre.

En ese momento, justo antes de que Natsuki estallara entro Mai

M: Natsuki aquí estas te he estado…..que….que diablos (viendo el cuerpo de Shizuru)

Mai se acerco un poco para asegurarse de que era verdad luego de confirmarlo miro a Natsuki, estaba ida, casi parecía como si estuviera inconsciente. Natsuki extendió la mano para agarrar la cuchilla, la tomo y la alzo para verla mas de cerca, justo en ese segundo, en ese preciso instante, estallo. Natsuki tiro la cuchilla a un lado y comenzó a gritar, gritaba tanto que su garganta parecía que fuera a explotar, se tomaba de la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro sin parar gritando, Mai por reacción intento calmarla abrazándola pero no pudo, la morena se levanto y se acerco al cuerpo de Shizuru sin tocarlo todavía, solo se arrodillo frente a ella gritando, llorando y baboseando palabras como "por que?". Con todo ese ruido la gente no demoro en llegar, todos abrumados por lo que ahora era la triste realidad Fujino Shizuru estaba muerta


	2. Chapter 2

_N: que es, que es este lugar? donde estoy?...un momento esto es…_

_Al mirar con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta que estaba en Fuka Gakuen en el pasillo que dirige hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, el clima era aun mas extraño, no era de noche, tarde o mañana, una extraña luz roja sangre entraba por las ventanas, el pasillo estaba completamente vacio, definitivamente la imagen era bastante tenebrosa._

_N: Shizuru_

_Empezó a caminar hacia la oficina del consejo, su paso era bastante torpe y pesado, como si tuviera grilletes atados a los talones, pero no se detenía, cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta corrediza por algún motivo se pregunto cuantas veces habría abierto esa puerta, cuantas veces había encontrado a Shizuru trabajando en su laptop, cuantas veces pudo siquiera dirigirle una palabra o un gesto de afecto y no lo había hecho, cuantas oportunidades tubo y las dejo pasar…todas._

_N: que hago aquí? Yo, no debería, donde debería estar?_

_Abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con que no había nada, excepto un abismo escalofriante al atravesar la puerta, de inmediato se pregunto donde estaba Shizuru, en cuanto lo hizo el suelo bajo sus pies cayo dejándola en el inmenso vacio del abismo._

N: ahhh!!!!!

M: Natsuki, natsuki estas bien?...gracias a Dios que despertaste

N: Ma…Mai donde estoy?

Natsuki miro a su alrededor y se encontró con una escena ya conocida casi un deja vu, la misma camilla fría, el mismo blanco pálido, los mismos gritos de dolor, estaba en el hospital otra vez.

N: Mai, que paso? Que hago aquí?

M: te trajimos aquí después de que perdiste el conocimiento, después de lo de…

N: de lo de que?

En ese momento imágenes vinieron a su mente imágenes de sangre, la cuchilla, los ojos vacios de Shizuru, el dolor incontrolable se hizo presente al instante.

N: Shizuru (con los ojos llorosos)… donde esta Shizuru?

M: yo…yo… Natsuki, Shizuru ya estaba muerta para cuando llegaste

N: no, no, Mai dime donde esta si es una broma no es gracioso

M: de verdad piensas que yo bromearía con algo así

N: pero, pero ella, yo, yo….

No pudo contener mas el llanto y puso sus manos sobre su cara para amortiguar el dolor que emergía en ella, llorando a ríos, gritando "por que?", deseando que fuera un sueño. Después de un tiempo estuvo un poco más calmada pero seguía con su vista en el suelo.

M: la, la policía quiere que testifiques para dar el caso por resuelto como un suicidio

N: que? Estas loca? Shizuru no se suicido, ella nunca haría eso, es una estupidez (levantando la mirada)

M: Natsuki hable con los policías, nadie mas entro, no habían señales de lucha, sus huellas estaban en la cuchilla, sus cortes fueron demasiado perfectos como para haber sido proporcionado por alguien mas, lo siento pero eso es lo que…

N: NO ME IMPORTA!!! No me interesa lo que digan yo lo se, se que ella no se suicido por que, por que ella nunca, ella no seria capas de hacerme eso.

M: Nat…Natsuki…yo lo siento, no fue mi inten…

N: no importa que digan…ella nunca me dejaría sola.

En ese momento Entro la enfermera para checar como seguía Natsuki, después de sacar a Mai por unos 5 minutos y hacerle unas pequeña revisiones la enfermera le dijo a Natsuki que le darían de alta al atardecer, eran mas o menos las 10:30 del día, cuando la enfermera salió Mai entro a despedirse.

M: Natsuki ya, ya me tengo que ir

Natsuki solo miraba la ventana sin ninguna sentimiento en su cara, solo miraba como el sol se imponía solo el paisaje.

M: ok entonces te dejare por que Mikoto esta sola y…

N: donde estas?

M: ara?

N: su….su…su cuerpo… donde esta?

M: Natsuki no te van a dejar verla vas a perder el ti…

N: DONDE ESTA??!!!(volteándose rápidamente para ver a Mai)

M: ….Esta en la sección de medicina legal, querían hacerle una autopsia pero sus padres se negaron así que seguramente la vas a encontrar en perfectas condiciones, excepto las cortaduras en sus manos, ah y trata de que no te descubran

N:…

M: vendré por ti cuando te den de alta, no puedo dejar a Mikoto mucho tiempo sola o se volverá un desastre.

Se disponía a salir cuando

N: Mai…gracias (mirando hacia la ventana)

M: no te preocupes, y…si quieres hablar, sabes donde estoy.

Cuando Mai salió de la habitación Natsuki volvió a llorar, después de un tiempo cuando por fin pudo calmarse miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sus cosas no estaban, pensó que seguramente Mai las debía tener, se levanto con mucho cuidado pues todavía tenia el cuerpo algo adormilado por los medicamentos, camino hasta la puerta de salida y se escabullo en el hospital hasta encontrar una puerta que decía "MEDICINA LEGAL" entro y era un pasillo de tono gris por el metal y hacia bastante frio, habían varias puertas a los lado, empezó a buscar hasta que en una puerta pudo escuchar que habían personas dentro, se acerco un poco y pudo escuchar la conversación.

- Eso no puede ser posible, debes estar en un error-

- Eso pensé pero hice los exámenes tres veces-

- Simplemente no puede ser posible, sabes lo que significa eso?, significa que no tenemos la causa de muerte de Fujino Shizuru, no la hay, no sabemos por que murió, eso no puede ser posible, como puedes estar tan seguro?-

N: Shizuru

- ya le dije, hice los exámenes tres veces, el cuerpo humano tiene aproximadamente 5 litros de sangre, de los cuales necesita 2.5 para sobrevivir, pero al dejar de latir su corazón la sangre deja de circular y ella deja de perder sangre pero eso es después de haber perdido mas de los 3 litros, el punto es…que si, la chica perdió mucha sangre, pero cuando le hicimos los exámenes su peso en sangre seguía siendo significativo, ella no perdió ni siquiera 2 litros de sangre, no pudo haber muerta desangrada-

N: que?

- Diablos si tan solo sus padres nos dejaran hacerle la maldita autopsia sabríamos que diablos pasó-

- Pues si pero supongo que sin su consentimiento no podemos hacer nada-

Los hombres se disponían a salir y Natsuki lo noto así que se escondió en uno de los casilleros que se localizaban al lado de la puerta mientras los hombres salían del cuarto y también del área de medicina legal, cuando por fin se fueron Natsuki pensó por un momento en lo que ellos habían dicho, pero primero lo primero, entro con mucho cuidado al cuarto para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera alertar a seguridad o a nadie que pasara por allí en ese momento. Cuando entro habían muchas cortinas plásticas cubriendo el lugar en cual era endemoniadamente frio, pero al momento de verla, no sintió frio, no sintió el olor que emanaba de los otros cadáveres, solo se quedo mirándola mientras se acercaba. Shizuru estaba en una camilla en el centro de la habitación, las luces y el tono gris de esta la hacían ver mas pálida de lo que ya estaba por llevar unas 13 horas muerta, estaba desnuda cubierta solamente por las sabanas cabello había perdido color, su sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro y su hermosa piel ahora se veía sin brillo, Natsuki se acerco con mucho cuidado, casi como si pensara que la castaña pudiera despertar con un ruido muy fuerte.

N: Shizu…ru… incluso así te ves tan, tan perfecta.

Natsuki estaba ahí de pie cuando sintió el ligero cosquilleo que generan las lágrimas al caer por las mejillas. La Shizuru que tanto quería ya no estaba, que iba a hacer ahora?, quien iba a mirarla de la forma en la que Shizuru la miraba, quien iba a sonreírle como Shizuru le sonreía, quien iba a amarla tanto como Shizuru lo hizo.

N: soy una idiota

(FLASHBACK)

N: no puedo amarte de la forma que tu me amas, aun así estoy muy feliz de que me hayas amado

S: estoy satisfecha

(FIN FLASHBACK)

N: baka!!...como pude…de verdad esperaba que siempre estuvieras a mi lado? De verdad creí que esa era la mejor respuesta que podía darte para no herirte? Fui honesta contigo pero aun así, por que siento que tengo tanto que decirte todavía Shizuru?

Sus lagrimas seguían brotando, sus preguntas sin respuesta. De repente lo noto, el cuerpo de Shizuru estaba completamente desnudo en frente de ella, ese cuerpo que incluso aunque ella no lo quiso tomar sabia que le pertenecía. Se sonrojo de inmediato por las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero esta vez no hubo un reacción huyendo a la situación, esta vez estiro su mano para tomar la sabana y rodarla de tal manera que los perfectos senos de Shizuru quedaban al descubierto, se ruborizo mas pero no había señal de vergüenza en su rostro, extendió su mano hasta el cuello de Shizuru y lo acaricio, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus senos, mas no los toco, solo paso su dedo índice entre ellos, bajo un poco mas llegando a su abdomen, nunca pensó que Shizuru tuviera tan buen cuerpo, siempre supo que tenia un cuerpo envidiable, pero nunca imagino que tanto, su abdomen era tan perfecto como sus senos, Natsuki no pudo evitar la tentación de besarlo, estaba frio, como besar un cubo de hielo, después se dirigió a su boca y la beso.

N: lamento no haberte podido corresponder en la forma en la que tú querías.

Natsuki volvió a poner la sabana en su lugar y se marcho.

A Natsuki le dieron de alta en el hospital, Los días pasaron y Natsuki actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, es mas, estaba feliz, le sonreía a todos y saludaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, dejo de infringir "la ley" según Haruka, excepto por lo de andar con su moto en los terrenos de la escuela, tomaba sus clases religiosamente y siempre estaba estudiando. El funeral de Shizuru fue muy privado, sus padres lo quisieron así por que no querían a los admiradores de su hija asiéndolos sentir peor, Natsuki no asistió, se excuso diciendo que tenia que estudiar para un examen importantísimo, que iría después, cuando tuviera tiempo libro. A Mai le venia molestando la actitud de Natsuki, pero lo de su funeral fue la copa que derramo el vaso, aunque tubo que esperar casi una semana para hablar con ella porque nunca estaba en el dormitorio y llegaba a dormir tarde y se iba temprano hasta que por fin una mañana Mai la confronto. Natsuki estaba lista para irse cuando Mai la detuvo

M: Natsuki espera tenemos que hablar, Mikoto adelántate

Mi: jum

Mikoto salió de la habitación camino a su clase

N: sabes Mai ahora no es un buen momento tengo algo importante que hacer y…

M: hace cuanto fue?...una semana y media, tal vez mas

N: de que hablas?

M: el funeral de Shizuru, fue hace un semana y todavía no has ido a verla

N:…yo…ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer

Natsuki se volteo después de decir esto dándole la espalda a Mai caminando hacia la puerta cuando esta la detuvo con tal vez la frase más hiriente que ha podido decirle

M: pfff, soy una tonta, debi haber sabido lo poco que significaba Shizuru para ti

Fue una estaca en su corazón, todo ese dolor y esa frustración reprimida gritaba por salir, aunque fuera solo un poco

N: URUSAI!!!URUSAI!!! tu no sabias lo que teníamos no sabias nada de nosotros, no te atrevas a hablar como si lo supieras

M: Claro que lo sabia, lo sabia muy bien.

(FLASHBACK)

Mai llevaba horas buscando a Natsuki y se le ocurrió buscarla en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, cuando abrió la puerta Natsuki no estaba, solo Shizuru.

S: ara, ara Tokiha-san en que puedo ayudarte

M: lo siento Kaichou-san pero estoy buscando a Natsuki y pensé que estaría aquí

S: lo estaba hace unos 15 minutos, se fue dijo que iria al centro a tomar algo para relajarse por los exámenes finales

M: ya veo…he…Kaichou-san?

S: dime

M: entre Natsuki y tu hay algo?

Shizuru cerro de golpe la laptop lo que le dio a entender a Mai que había preguntado lo que no debía

M: lo…lo siento no quería ser…

S: no te preocupes, no es que haya algo que ocultar, veras yo…

Shizuru le conto todo a Mai desde cuando se enamoro de Natsuki hasta como Natsuki le dijo que también la quería pero como ella deseaba.

S: en ese momento estaba tan feliz de que no me odiara que no me importo, me conformaría con menos de eso, pero cada vez que la veo quiero abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la amo, que no puedo estar sin ella, pero…

M: Natsuki siente lo mismo

S: que?

M: si ella siente lo mismo solo que no lo sabe, Natsuki nunca a estado enamorada, así que cuando lo esta por primera vez como ahora no sabe identificarlo

S: desearía que tuvieras razón, pero ya mis esperanzas con Natsuki se perdieron

M: mmmm pues sabes que yo no diría eso del todo, porque a fin de cuentas, Natsuki no quiere a nadie como te quiere a ti

S: si pero tu lo dijiste es cariño, lo mío es más que eso y no se como hacer para que desaparezca, además no la entiendo hay momentos donde me demuestra cosas y 5 minutos después me muestra algo completamente diferente y es que ella siempre….

(FIN FLASHBACK)

M: ella me conto muchas cosas, me dijo cosas que quería decirte pero que tenia miedo porque no quería que te sintieras incomoda o la rechazaras otra vez, me dijo lo bello que se ve tu cabello a la luz de la luna, lo tierna que eres cuando te quedas dormida estudiando y sobre todo, lo extremadamente hermoso que era un atardecer cuando se lo pasaba contigo, tanto así te amaba y tu actúas como si nada estuviera pasando. Desde que Shizuru murió todos trabajan lo mejor que puede para tapar el vacio que dejo sin nunca olvidarla, pero tu…tu haces que ese vacio se haga mas grande.

Por primera en el tiempo que Shizuru llevaba de muerta Natsuki volvió a sentir ese vacio que sintió cuando la encontró en ese sótano con la mirada a ninguna parte machada en sangre.

N: deja…déjame en paz Mai (caminando hacia la puerta)

M: como quieras, pero que hago con esto?

Mai sostenía una carta en la mano derecha, Natsuki se volteo y pudo distinguir la letra de Shizuru que decía PARA MI NATSUKI, natsuki por un momento estiro la mano para tomar la carta, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió a mirar con la puerta

N: donde encontraste eso?

M: cuando te desmayaste tuvimos que ir por tu chaqueta a donde estaban los percheros, la carta estaba en el bolsillo a simple vista se podía ver que tenia tu nombre, se me hace raro que haya estado ahí todo ese tiempo y nadie la haya visto

N: ….puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso, no me importa

M: cuando te dieron de alta me dijiste que no recordabas mucho de lo que había pasado por todos los sentimientos encontrados y la cantidad de emociones que tuviste en ese momento, te digo algo, yo si lo recuerdo, te recuerdo gritando de dolor, rasgándote el pecho, llorando hasta no poder mas y ahora me dices que no te importa

N:….

M: ok, entonces me desacere de las ultimas palabras de Shizuru, por que no dejo nada mas ni siquiera para sus padres los cuales no saben de la existencia de esta carta, tampoco la policía, pero bueno supongo que ya no importa, voy por un encendedor

N: QUE???? (Volteándose de inmediato)

M: bueno tú lo la quieres y seguramente no hay nada ahí para mí asi que para que tener basura entre mis cosas.

N: …..has…has lo que…quieras con…con eso

M: ok

Mai tomo un encendedor de la cocina y lo prendió acercando la llama a la hoja, Natsuki estaba temblando con muchas ganas de leerlo pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de seguir como estaba hasta ahora, sabia que si lo leía no seria capas de seguir fingiendo, cuando la llama toco el papel que envolvía la carta Natsuki reacciono como por instinto y se lo arranco a Mai de las manos, el papel estaba intacto por suerte.

N: yo…yo…

M: si lo que digas tengo que irme…eso es algo que debes leer tu en privado

N: pero ya vas tarde a clases

M: quien dijo que iba a clases? Hoy es viernes recuerdas?

Natsuki bajo la cabeza, ni siquiera de eso se acordaba, durante esa semana había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en Shizuru en ignorarla por completo, seguir adelante, pero basto con ver una carta de ella para tirar todo a la basura y derrumbar esa felicidad tan falsa como su desinterés en la carta.

Mai salió dejando a Natsuki sola, esta abrió el sobre, se sentó en la cama y desdoblo la carta para poder leerla.

_Ahora mismo debes estar muy confundida, o tal vez ni siquiera tengo un lugar en tus pensamiento, depende de cuanto se demoren en entregarte esta nota y de quien la descubra, aunque para ser honesta prefiero que me odies a que me olvides por lo que hice por que si me odias, al menos sabré que es por que signifique algo para ti y estaré segura de que yo era tu persona mas querida, por que para ser honesta a pesar de todo lo que paso siempre lo dude, dude que de verdad me quisieras, pero a estas alturas ya no importa. Darte las razones por las cuales hice lo que hice seria estúpido y sin sentido por que ni yo misma entiendo como funciona, solo quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue dejarte sola, que si fuera por mí pasaría la eternidad contigo así no fuera junto a ti, pero tuve que hacerlo. Sabes Natsuki? Las cosas serian tan diferentes si tu me quisieras al menos la mitad de lo que yo te quiero, yo seria capas de bajarte el sol la luna y las estrellas solo a cambio de un beso, no por obligación, sino por que de verdad te nace dármelo. A pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, porque sin ti mi vida seria un túnel vacio sin dirección. Te ame como se que nadie nunca podrá amarte y eso lo tengo seguro, no por presunción sino por que se que lo que yo soy capas de hacer por ti nadie mas lo hará. Solo te pido una cosa, recuérdame, no me olvides y si puedes de vez en cuando ve a visitarme._

_POR UNA ETERNIDAD Y MAS MI CORAZON ES TUYO INCLUSO SI ESTE NO LATE_

_Te amo_

_Shizuru_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda y respecto al final no se preocupen, lo que pasa es que siempre pensé que Natsuki debía valorar un poquito mas a Shizuru y ya saben lo que dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, eso es todo asi que tranquilos y ojala que disfruten este capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------

Natsuki no pudo contener el llanto que caía sobre el papel dándole un tono mas grisáceo, tenia tanto dolor y frustración en su interior que paso por alto muchas cosas que luego le serian importantes. Lloro hasta el punto de quedarse dormida en la cama dejando el papel a un lado de su cuerpo. Cuando Mai y llego el sonido de la puerta despertó a Natsuki

M: ara?...Mikoto no ha llegado?

N: no (dijo sin muchas ganas)

M: te… te sientes bien?

N: mira

Natsuki le extendió la carta a Mai para que la leyera, Mai leyó la carta unas 3 veces el lo cual se llevo unos 10 minutos lo cual se le empezó a hacer extraño a Natsuki.

N: Mai que pasa, tan lenta eres para leer?

Mai levanto la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a Natsuki, una mira que expresa el no entender algo, el que algo no encajaba

M: Natsuki, cuantas veces leíste esto?

N: u…una, por que?

M: por que hay algo extraño

N: a que te refieres

M: sabía que ese curso que tome sobre psicología me serviría de algo

N: Mai quieres decirme que pasa!!!

M: de acuerdo, no te alteres, veras antes de leer me puse a observar todo primero y mira esto, en la carta no hay una sola gota de tinta corrida, veras cuando una persona piensa suicidarse y escriben cartas, el 98% de las veces sus manos tiemblan ya sea por temor, adrenalina o duda lo cual deja ciertas marcas en el papel, este no las tiene

N: y eso que significa que ella no lo escribió?

M: ese es el punto, si es su letra, mira te mostrare

Mai se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y saco unos papeles los cuales le mostro a Natsuki

M: mira, hace un par de semanas le pedí a Kai…a Shizuru-sama que me prestara unos cuantos ensayos de los que hizo cuando estaba en nuestro grado y algunos eran a mano mira, la letra es exactamente igual

N: pero la letra se puede copiar no es asi?

M: la letra si, el pulso no

N: como que el pulso?

M: veras, la escritura es una forma inconsciente del cerebro de expresar la personalidad, la persona que presiona mucho el bolígrafo es agresiva, por otro lado la persona que lo suaviza demasiado es insegura, la forma de escribir de Shizuru tiene un rasgo de seguridad impresionante, tanto que casi es agresivo y casi es inseguro, es simplemente el equilibrio perfecto y la carta lo tiene

N: entonces no tenemos nada

M: eso no fue en todo lo que me fije, mira justo aquí

Dijo Mai señalando la parte donde decía "Ni yo misma entiendo como funciona" y la parte donde decía "Pero tuve que hacerlo". Natsuki no se había fijado en eso la primera vez que leyó la carta pero Mai tenia razón, como que no sabia como funcionaba, como funcionaba que? Y por que TUBO que hacerlo?

N: pues la verdad no me había fijado en eso

En ese preciso instante Natsuki recordó lo que había escuchado de los doctores cuando fue a ver a Shizuru

"Sabes lo que significa eso? Significa que no tenemos la causa de muerte de Fujino Shizuru, no sabemos por que murió"

N: Mai, esto, esto asusta

M: si lo se

N: no me refiero a que, el otro dia en el hospital antes de que me dieran de alta, cuando iba a ver a Shizuru yo…yo escuche algo

Natsuki le conto a Mai todo con lujo de detalles desde cada palabra que recordaba de los doctores y como estos estaban asustados ante ese hecho

M: Natsuki estas segura?

N: si yo… Mai tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber que le paso a Shizuru tengo que, tengo que decidirme

M: decidirte, a que?

N: si de verdad lo hizo entonces, yo… yo se lo debo Mai, yo quiero estar con ella asi no sea en vida

M: Natsuki!!! No puedes estar pensando en eso!!!

N: se lo debo Mai, ella mato a cientos de personas en el primer distrito por mi, se lo… selo debo

Cuando Natsuki termino la frase pudo sentir un calor árido en su mejilla y el incomparable sabor a sangre dentro de su boca.

M: se lo debes? SE LO DEBES??? Por Dios Natsuki deja de creerme estúpida y deja de intentar engañarme!!! Tu estas enamorada de Shizuru, si? No hay que ser genio para notarlo, pero el hecho de que ella no este no es motivo para pensar en, en atentar contra tu vida.

N: Y TU QUE SABES??? No lo entiendes Mai, por que tú tienes a Takumi a Mikoto y a Tate yo, yo solo tenia a Shizuru ella era, era lo único que de verdad tenia importancia para mi, no único que de verdad significaba algo, NADIE ME HA AMADO TANTO Y NO AMARE A NADIE TANTO COMO A AMO A ELLA!!!

Justo ahí Natsuki paro en seco al darse cuenta de que justo acababa de confesar su amor hacia Shizuru, eso era lo que le hacia falta, lo que necesitaba sacar de su pecho.

N: yo… yo hare lo que sea para estar con ella Mai, sin importar que, lo que sea, simplemente lo que sea, pero tengo que saber que le paso

M: mmm

Mai se quedo un momento mirando a su amiga y luego sonrió ligeramente

M: de acuerdo Natsuki, vamos a averiguar que fue lo que le paso a Shizuru-sama

N: gracias, oye, por que ahora le dices Shizuru-sama y no Kaichou-san

M: pues veras, desde que, bueno tu sabes, desde que murió dejo de ser la Kaichou y creo que a los (dudo un poco antes de decir las siguientes palabras temiendo que pudiera ofender a Natsuki)… a los muertos se les debe tratar con respeto

N: ya veo (dijo con el mismo tono apagado con el que había estado hablando toda la tarde)…y bien, como piensas ayudarme.

M: pues lo primero será ir al hospital, ellos deben saber que paso pero…

N: pero?

M: no creo que nos dejen ver el expediente

N: y entonces? Que se te ocurre

M: mmm tu solo confía en mi (con una sonrisa maliciosa) vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde

Natsuki y Mai se subieron a la motocicleta y partieron rumbo al Hospital Central de Fuuka, ya era de noche cuando llegaron asi que la visitas no eran permitidas, se bajaron a una cuadra del hospital para planear mejor la idea de Mai

M: bueno lo que va a pasar es que me voy a enfermar

N: que?

M: si, voy a fingir estar muy mal de, no se… el estomago y voy a entrar a urgencias voy a armar un alboroto grandísimo y tu vas a aprovechar para meterte en los archiveros y buscar el expediente de Shizuru lo tomas lo sacas y listo

N: pero no se darán cuenta de que lo tomamos?

M: claro que no, ese tipo de archivos los tienen almacenados solo para inventarios anda vamos

Asi Mai entro a la sala de emergencias junto con Natsuki y el show comenzó

M: hayyyyy!!!! Mi estomago mi estomago me esta matando!!!!!!!!!!

N: tranquila Mai cálmate ya estamos aquí…NECESITO UN MEDICO!!!!!

Los doctores corrieron a auxiliar a la pelirroja la cual armo un alborota mas grande todavía

M: NO PUEDO MAS!!!! DUELE MUCHOOOO!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ME DUELE DEMACIADO!!!!!!!

Los doctores pusieron a Mai en una silla de ruedas para llevarla a que la examinaran uno de los doctores le pregunto a Natsuki si venia con ella a lo cual la susodicha dijo que que si y le pidieron pasar a la sala de espera, antes de irse volteo a ver a Mai y vio que esta le guiño el ojo mientras seguía fingiendo morirse del dolor, en cuanto el doctor que acompañaba a Natsuki se fue esta tomo camino a buscar los archiveros, pero encontrarlo no seria tarea fácil pues no tenia ni idea donde estaban, tampoco podía preguntar y también corría el riego de entrar a la habitación equivocada y que la descubrieran, asi que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa.

Después de mucho buscar y de que los gritos de Mai se oyeran por todo el Hospital por fin entro a una habitación apagada, estiro su mano para alcanzar en interruptor, no pudo evitar recordar el día que encontró a Shizuru y la habitación estaba en las mismas condiciones, se mordió el labio inferior al ser consiente de que el dolor seguía intacto, todavía se estaba muriendo por dentro pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo, además tenia que ser fuerte si quería saber que le había pasado a Shizuru. Finalmente encendió el interruptor y miro la habitación llena de estantes grandísimos organizados por fechas y en orden alfabético, Empezó a buscar, los años mas resientes estaban al fondo, cuando encontró el año empezó a buscar la letra

N: F, F, F, F, donde esta la F?

Al momento la encontró y empezó a buscar Fujino

N: Fujino, Fujino, Fujino donde…? Aquí esta!!!...Fujino Shi…Shizuru

Natsuki sintió esa presión en el corazón otra vez, ese dolor casi inaguantable, saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y tomo el expediente y se marcho. Fue hasta donde vio que los doctores se habían llevado a Mai y paso al lado de la habitación mientras miraba como Mai se quejaba y levanto su dedo pulgar derecho en señal de "Listo". Al instante como por obra y gracia del espíritu santo Mai pudo levantarse de la cama

M: Dios!!! Que buen doctor es, vaya si que me siento mejor, muchas gracias siento como si me hubiera salvado la vida, bueno gracias hasta luego, cuídese, que tenga un buen dia o no noche? Jajaja bueno gracias adios

Mai salió de la habitación corriendo dejando al doctor completamente anonadado y se reunió con Natsuki a la salida

N: no sabía que fueras tan buena actriz

M: ni yo….ahora vámonos ya antes de que nos vean

Se dirigieron como volando a los dormitorios, al llegar Natsuki saco el expediente de inmediato y lo abrió, cuando lo abrió se topo con el golpe mas bajo que puede recibir alguien después de la muerte de la persona a quien amaba. El expediente tenía su nombre, su edad, su fecha de nacimiento y al lado estaba eso, su foto.

Natsuki no pudo con el golpe emocional que esa foto le proporciono, empezó a llorar tanto como cuando leyó la carta, Mai de inmediato lo noto y le arrebato el expediente de las manos y abrazo a Natsuki dejando el expediente en la mesa de noche. Cuando Natsuki se calmo un poco Mai se separo de ella y le dijo que iba a llamar a Mikoto

M: Mikoto, donde estas?...ah ya veo, pero la próxima vez avísame quieres…de acuerdo…ok….oye…no puedes demorarte un poco mas en casa de Nao…nada es solo que…te digo luego si?...ok…hasta luego

N: Mikoto esta con Nao?

M: si se han acercado mucho desde lo que paso en el festival

N: ya veo

M: Natsuki si quiera podemos hacer eso mañana

N: no, ya estoy bien

Natsuki tomo el expediente y lo volvió a abrir, esta vez no lloro, fue una sonrisa lo que se dibujo n su rostro

N: era…era hermosa verdad?

M:… si, mucho

N: sabes, lo peor es que me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo nada de ella, solo la carta no tengo ni siquiera una foto suya, nada, excepto ahora esta

M: Natsuki

N: bueno vamos a ver

Natsuki ojeo el expediente hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando "causa de muerte" empezó a leer y su cara cambio drásticamente.

M: Natsuki que pasa?

N: aquí mira, justo aquí

En el espacio donde se especificaba si había sido un asesinato o un suicidio no había nada, estaba vacio

M: pero que, que significa eso?

N: sig…significa…significa que no lo saben…no saben por que murió…no tiene idea de que le paso…no saben que le paso…

------------------------------

Bueno ahí esta ojala les guste… besos…


	4. Chapter 4

M: como que no lo saben?

Natsuki se sentó en la cama al no poder creer lo que decía el expediente

N: diablos… que vamos a hacer ahora

Mai se sentó al lado de Natsuki y le puso su mano derecha en el hombro

M: esto va a sonar muy cruel pero…tal vez deberías dejarla ir, tal vez esto paso por algún motivo no lo se, además sin importar que hagas, nunca la podrás traer de vuelta sabes?

N: haría lo que sea Mai, lo que sea por tenerla conmigo de nuevo, por poder abrazarla, decirle que lo siento que soy una estúpida y que la amo, lo que sea, lo haría sin importar que, lo que sea

En ese momento Mikoto entro por la puerta y vio la escena

Mi: ya llegue…pasa algo Mai?

M: mmm mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde…y tu señorita como es eso de que sales con Nao y ni siquiera me avisa

Mi: etto he…vaya que hace sueño jejeje

Mai se fue a la cocina con Mikoto mientras Natsuki se quedaba en su cama con la foto de Shizuru en su mano

N: lo que sea, lo que sea, no me importa, lo que sea

Ya se acercaban las 11 y las chicas se acostaron a dormir, Mai y Mikoto en una sola cama como siempre y Natsuki en la cama que antes pertenecía a Mikoto, Natsuki se había mudado con ellas después de que su apartamento fue destruido y aunque podía mandarlo a arreglar se sentía bien tener compañía de personas que se preocupaban por ti.

_-jajajajajajaja-_

_-que diablos, quien anda ahí- Dijo Natsuki al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor notando que el lugar en donde se encontraba esta completamente vacio y algo húmedo._

_-supongo que lo sabes, "lo que sea" es un termino demasiado extenso, Kuga Natsuki- Dijo una voz enfatizando cada silaba de su nombre, como si fuera una película de terror-jajajajajajajaja- echándose a reir de nuevo_

En eso Natsuki despertó, no eran ni siquiera las 2 de la mañana asi que decidió volver a dormir pues todavía estaba cansada y aunque el sueño le dio una mala espina el cansancio la venció al final, solo para volver a soñar

_- Donde estoy? –Mirando el lugar que al igual que la vez pasada también estaba obscura pero en esta ocasión pudo divisar algo- quien?……Shi…Shizu…ru-_

_Natsuki corrió hacia donde estaba Shizuru parada, tenia un kimono negro estaba mirando al frente de lado a Natsuki hasta que esta empezó a gritar su nombre y ella volteo a verla, cuando Natsuki por fin la alcanzo no sabia que hacer, quería abrazarla pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo, tampoco sabia que decir tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle que no podía poner sus pensamiento en orden_

_-Natsuki- dijo Shizuru con voz baja casi inaudible_

_Natsuki pensó mucho en que decir hasta que decidió no pensar tanto y preguntar algo, algo simple, una pregunta cuya respuesta no fuera comprometedora ni incomoda, pero sin saberlo fue la peor pregunta que puso haber hecho_

_-Shizuru, como…como es el cielo-dijo tratando de acercarse más pero no podía_

-no lo se, no lo he visto- dijo Shizuru volteando a mirar al frente de nuevo quitando sus ojos de los de Natsuki

_-pero entonces, donde estas, como es en donde estas?-pregunto Natsuki_

_Shizuru miro hacia abajo y dijo -hace frio, mucho frio- mientras decía lo ultimo volvió a mirar al frente y después miro a Natsuki _

_Entonces Natsuki volvió a escuchar esa molesta voz -jajajajajajajajaja- la voz ahora se escuchaba mas cerca y mas fuerte – "lo que sea" es un termino demasiado extenso, Kuga Natsuki jajajajajajajajaja_

N: AHHHHHH!!!!.....

Natsuki se despertó completamente aterrada, miro hacia la derecha para darse cuenta de que Mai y Mikoto no lo habían notado, sintió algo frio sobre ellas, las sabanas estaban empapadas en sudor, se quito las sabanas y se sentó en la cama un momento para calmarse, miro el reloj de la masa de noche y eran menos de las 4 de la mañana, respiro un poco, cuando se hayo mas calmada se levanto tomo sus zapatos, las llaves de su ducatti y se fue con rumbo al único lugar que la calmaba, aquel risco a las orillas del mar, cuando llego estaciono la noto a un lado y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había soñado

N: ese lugar, se que lo he visto antes, y esa voz, se que la he escuchado antes, pero, donde *"lo que sea" es un termino demasiado extenso Kuga Natsuki…no lo se, no lo he visto…..hace frio*…diablos…que esta pasando aquí

Después de pensar un rato decidió volver a los dormitorios pues ya el sol amenazaba con salir se monto en la motocicleta y partió camino, cuando llego todavía las dos seguían dormidas así que se sentó en su cama y saco la foto de Shizuru del cajón que tenia al lado, sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no sabia que debía hacer tal vez Mai tenia razón y tal vez debía olvidarse de Shizuru _"lo que sea" es un termino demasiado extenso _de verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por Shizuru y entonces

N: ya lo se, ya recordé

Se aproximo a la mesa tomo una pequeña hoja de papel escribió algo y luego volvió a tomar sus llaves de su ducatti y se marcho, ya lo recordaba, ya sabia donde había visto ese lugar antes pero nunca había estado ahí. Eran mas o menos las 7 de la mañana cuando Natsuki llego al risco de donde hacia una hora había salido, y ya se podía ver, una pequeña cueva que de noche no se podía ver por que la marea subía pero en cuanto salía el sol esa cueva empezaba a notarse, la cueva estaba a la izquierda del mirador a mas o menos un kilometro y solo podía llegar por la playa puesto que enzima de ella había una carretera sobre una montaña a eso de unos 40 metros de altura, Natsuki se quito el casco y bajo lo mejor que puso el acantilado y al tocar tierra noto que ya la arena era visible y podría caminar por ahí aunque el agua todavía le llegaba a las rodillas pero mientras mas saliera el sol mas bajaría la marea, Natsuki camino alrededor de unos 20 min y cuando por fin entro la marea había bajado lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar sin problemas, entonces lo escucho

-vaya, vaya, vaya, no esperaba que lo descubrieras tan rápido, pensé que lo habías olvidado-

N: como podría olvidarte, estuviste ahí cuando mi madre murió, tu te la llevaste

De entre las obscuridades de la cueva salió un hombre que aparentaba de unos 25 a 30 años, estaba cubierto con una manta blanca rasgada por todas partes y lo más impactante era que de su espalda salían alas negras

-oye a mi no me culpes yo solo sigo ordenes, tu madre tenia que morir, así estaba escrito, yo solo me la lleve

N: tu sabes que le paso cierto?

-a quien?

N: no te hagas el tonto conmigo Letum (significa muerte en latín) habla!!!

-claro que lo se, es mi trabajo-

N: habla rápido entonces…por que te la llevaste, por que me la quitaste, por que la mataste!!!

L: bueno primero que todo llámame Damián me gusta mas el nombre que tenia en vida, segundo, ya te dije yo no hago que las cosas pasen, así deben ser así estas escritas, la duración de vida de una persona esta escrita incluso antes de que nazca y tercero, odio decepcionarte Kuga, pero técnicamente la que la mato fuiste tu


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que la disfruten….

N: que?..estas loco o que diablos te pasa?

L: lo dices casi como si hubiera dicho una locura

N: dijiste una locura, yo nunca seria capas de hacerle daño a Shizuru

L: vaya pero si la que esta diciendo locuras aquí eres tu

N: que?

L: te estas escuchando?… escuchate solo un momento "yo nunca le haría daño a Shizuru" pffff quien te oye te cree, nunca seria capas de hacerle daño? Y que hay de tu indiferencia ah? De las veces que ella te buscaba y tu la evadías?…de las veces que te dio su apoyo y tu solo te preocupabas por ti misma? dime Natsuki

N: yo…yo no

L: recuerdas lo que le dijiste?... cuando fue, ahhhh si esa tarde, ella te dijo " Natsuki siempre estoy pensando en ti" y que le dijiste?....dime…cuales fueron tus palabras

N: "es mejor que te alejes de mi"

L: BINGO ding ding ding, y tenemos un ganador

N: ….sigues sin responder mi pregunta (tratando de cambiar el tema) a que te refieres cuando dices que yo la…. La…. La mate

L: mmmm pues veras como te explico… ella esta aquí porque…. eres una maldita bastarda con mucha, mucha suerte

N: que???

L: ella no debía morir…..tu si

Estas palabras le cayeron a Natsuki como un balde de agua fría, a que se refería Letum, como que Shizuru no debía morir pero ella si, una pequeña gota de sudor frio resbalo por su mejilla mientras la chica temblaba de la impresión.

N: como?

L: si bueno lo que pasa es que tu moriste ese dia en el bar, llegaste al hospital viva pero la sobredosis de drogas acabo contigo, como estaba planeado, asi debía ser, cuando fui a recoger tu alma ella estaba ahí llorando amargamente…y por algún motivo pudo verme, no se sorprendió nisiquiera se inmuto, de hecho sus palabras fueron

FLASHBACK

S: vas a llebartela?

L: ….. tengo que hacerlo…es mi trabajo

S: yo…yo… yo te dare lo que quieras, lo que sea lo juro pero dejala con vida (llorando)

L: no es asi de fácil, no funciona de esa manera

S: hare cualquier cosa lo que sea!!!

FIN FLASHBACK

L: también dijo "lo que sea" siempre quise saber que significaba un termino tan grande para un humano, tal vez por eso acepte, te devolví la vida y le dije que en exactamente 3 dias después de eso yo regresaría a saldar cuentas…tu muerte fue a las 9:14 de la noche… asi que pasaron los tres días, antes de que tu llegaras a la reunión yo ya había hablado con ella, le dije que hiciera todo lo que debía hacer y no dejara nada suelto, lo hizo, le dijo a sus padres lo que estos querían oir y te dijo a ti lo que ella necesitaba decirte, luego bajo donde yo le había dicho que la iba a estar esperando

FLASHBACK

L: vaya te demoraste mucho

S: ara, ara, no sabia que en este tipo de cosas se tenia que ser tan puntual (con su habitual sonrisa)

L: por que presiento que de cierto modo estas feliz

S: por que lo estoy…estoy haciendo lo máximo que puedo hacer por quien mas amo (y después susurro) por mi persona mas querida hare lo que sea

L: sabes lo que va a pasar cierto?

S: necesitas mi vida para que ocupe el lugar de la de Natsuki cierto?

L: no pensé que fueras tan inteligente

S: ara, ara, me alagas

Después hubo un silencio casi tenebroso, la habitación estaba iluminada la silla en el centro de esta y Shizuru parada en frente de la silla y frente a Letum esperando que este dijera algo pero Letum se quedaba inmóvil, tal vez esperando que se arrepintiera, esperando el momento en el cual ella gritara no!!! No lo hare, no vale la pena, o al menos tratando de sentir el miedo en sus ojos, pero ninguna de las tres cosas paso después de esperar aproximadamente 5 min Shizuru rompió el silencio

S: y bien? Que debo hacer

L: no tienes por que hacerlo… puedes darme a Kuga y ya

S: olvidalo…vamos…habla, que tengo que hacer

L: ….. ten (extendiéndole la mano para que tomara una pequeña cuchilla, la misma que Natsuki había encontrado cuando encontró a Shizuru) necesito hacerlo pasar po un suicidio

Shizuru extendió su mano y la tomo la cuchilla tenia la forma de una navaja divinuta sin mango…era completamente en plata mas o menos de unos 5 o 7 cm de largo, en la parte si filo de esta estaban gravadas unas inscripciones que parecian trivales Shizuru la miro y luego lo miro a el

L: todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte

Shizuru ni siquiera respondió solo tomo la cuchilla con fuerza y realizo un corte limpio sobre tu muñeca izquierda esta inmediatamente empezó a sangrar, luego con la misma fuerza corto su muñeca derecha y luego alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de Letum el cual simplemente sonrio, no porque disfrutara ver a la chica morir, sino porque quedo sorprendido de lo lejos que era capas de llegar por quien amaba…Letum miro el reloj de arena que marcaba el tiempo que les quedaba para hacer efectivo el canje

L: no te desangraras a tiempo

S: que se supone que debemos hacer entonces….ahhh ( el dolor staba empezando a ser irresistible y la falta de sangre la estaba mareando)

L: no voy a hacerte sufrir mas

Letum saco la insignia que lo hacia famoso por todo el mundo…. Una oz negra muy afilada

L: esto detendrá tu corazón y no tendras que sufrir mas…o al menso en esta vida

S: hmm gracias

Justo como dijo Letum el corazón de Shizuru se detuvo y murió sin mas antes de irse vio que las luces seguía encendidas entonces se acerco al interruptor y antes de apagarlo dijo

L: el negro es el color del luto, cierto…. Kuga

FIN FLASHBACK

Natsuki no podía hablar, no le salian las palabras, no sabia que decir tampoco, entonces sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se derrumbo en el piso callendo de rodillas, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas…Letum al ver esto se acerco y le dijo

L: ya entiendes por que creo que eres una maldita bastarda con mucha suerte, nunca en los 900 años que llebo haciendo esto había visto un sacrificio tan grande y nunca pensé verlo, nunca crei que un humano seria capas de realizar algo que no pudiera beneficiarlo a el primero

Ante este comentario Natsuki reacciono

N: que dijiste (poniéndose de pie)

L: vamos Natsuki (haciendo lo mismo) o acaso que crees, que de verdad los seres humanos son buenos y que a pesar de haber tanta gente mala en este mundo todavía hay esperanza (burlandoce de lo que dicen las personas) pffff por favor, no me hagas reir, todos los humanos sin excepción son una cochinada

N: eso no es cierto!!!

L: ah no?...y por que viniste aqui

N: para salvar a Shizuru

L: no te pregunte para que, sino por que.... yo te dire por que…por que quieres ser feliz, por eso vas a salvar a Shizuru, en el fondo no lo haces por ella, sino por ti, asi es la naturaleza humana

N: no me importa (dijo Natsuki firmemente) por el motivo que sea la salvare

L: y si te digo que no existe una forma de salvarla

N: entonces te golpeare hasta que te la inventes

L: jajajajaja eso si fue gracioso, de acuerdo, tienes razón si la hay pero….

N: pero?

L: antes de aceptar tienes que estar segura que harias lo que sea por Shizuru

N: moriría por ella

L:…. Pues aquí la pregunta mas importante no seria si eres capas de morir por ella, sino, serias capas de matar por Shizuru, Natsuki?

A Natsuki la sorprendió la pregunta…nunca se lo había planteado, en todo momento desde que se decidió a ir a ese lugar estaba dispuesta a a cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa pero nunca se pregunto si matar seria una de ellas, pero antes de poder pensar mucho Letum la interrumpió

L: y bien

N: prefiero morir o matar antes que perderla

L: entonces esta hecho…te dire de que se trata…cuando una persona muere, su alma deja de pesar igual que una y cambia su valor dependiendo de lo bueno que fue en vida, el alma de Shizuru ahora debe valer mucho por el tipo de sacrificio que hizo, ese peso de almas es el numero de almas humana que tienes que traerme.

N: de acuerdo pero…si lo hago con mis propias manos la policía lo descubriría antes que yo pudiera terminar

L: ahhh claro, casi se me olvidaba el contrato, ven muéstrame tu mano derecha

Natsuki extendió su mano derecha y Letum saco de detrás de su espalda una daga de mas o menos 30 cm de altura incluyendo el mango en el cual tenia unas insignias gravadas muy extrañas imposibles de entender, mientras la sacaba y la levanta la hizo girar sobre su dedo índice y cuando la daga estuvo sobre la palma de Natsuki este la clavo en ella

N: ARRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE DEMONIOS!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

L: calmate, el dolor pasar en un momento

Justo después de que dijo esto, la daga se fue disolviedo, como si se estuviera fucionando con la amno de Natsuki mientras esto pasaba las escrituras que tenia en el mango se iban haciendo visibles en la mano de Natsuki, dichas escrituras ocuparon un espacio desde la palma hasta la mitad del ante brazo de Natsuki, el dolor desapareció por completo y en la palma de su mano donde debería estar el agujero causado por la herida había un pequeño trozo de vidrio del tamaño y espesor de la hoja de la daga que cubria todo el espacio que esta había dejado cuando atravesó su mano

N: que diablos es esto? (mas calmada)

L: es tu portador…o acaso donde pensabas que ibas a traerme esas almas, en una piñata o algo?

N: que significan estas escrituras casi parecen un…

L: Tatuaje? Si se me ocurrió darles ese color para que sean menos notables yla gente no pregunte, digo, las quemaduras no quedan tan perfectamente hechas o si?

N: y esto en que me ayuda

L: mmm te lo voy a poner asi, esa daga es como tu Child puedes usarla cuando quieras y sin importar como no dejara hueya tangente que de con ese arma aunque también debes ser cuidadosa, eso no significa que no pueda rastrearte la policía

N: mmmm

L: de acuerdo ahora mi regalito

N: que?

L: ven conmigo

N: a donde

L: tu solo sígueme

Caminaron mas a dentro de la cueva estaba obscuro, húmedo y empezaba a hacer bastante frio hasta que escucho un chasqueo y en los muros habían varias antorchas en línea recta de cada lado las cuales se encendieron y se ilumino el lugar

L: bueno…aquí esta…que no querías verla?

Natsuki miro a su alrededor y entonces vio a lo que Letum se refería, ahí estaba ella, con un Kimono negro rasgado por casi todas partes de tal forma que solo cubria lo que debía, estaba encadenada de las muñecas de tal manera que formara una cruz, estaba sentada en el piso con la cara completamente paralela a el…parecía estar dormirda…Natsuki corrió asi ella

L: NO ESPERA!!!

En eso la morena resibio una descarga que la sacudió y la empujo hasta hacerla caer al suelo, dicha descarga también despertó a Shizuru la cual empezó a arir los ojos perezosamente y levantar la cabeza, lo primero que vio fue u cuerpo en el piso que empezaba a levantarse pero tenia la vista borrosa asi que no pudo distinguir bien cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir para ver a la mujer por la cual había dado la vida

S: Nat..Natsuki (con voz débil)

Despues de asegurarse que no era un sueño ni una ilusión saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y grito

S: Natsuki!!!!!!

Natsuki de inmediato pudo ponerse pie corriendo de nuevo a donde Shizuru pero recodo que no podía hacercase

N: Shizuru

S: Natsuki….(Shizuru miro a Letum) QUE ESTAS HACIENDO???? Crei que el trato era dejarla a ella por fuera de ella Damian

L: oye a mi no me mires ella vino por su cuenta

S: que?...Natsuki…por que

N: por que te amo Shizuru! Lamento haberme tardado tanto para darme cuenta, lamento haberte hecho esperar literalmente hasta morir para decírtelo….pero de verdad te amo, te amo tanto que el sentimiento no me cabe en el pecho

S: ….Natsuki

N: te voy a sacar de aquí

S: no, no te metas en esto sigue con tu vida sigue adelante

N: como si pudiera seguir viviendo sin ti

Shizuru escucho esas palabras que le llenaban el corazón intento acercarse pero todavía estaba esposada y las esposas de dejanban mover los brazos ligermante

N: Letum…quiero tocar…por favor dejame tocarla

L: que??? Hay Dios nada de lo que hago por ti es suficiente cierto?...ok…tengo que irme a buscar a alguien, tienen 20 min

La capa que antes mando a volar a Natsuki ya no esta y Letum se marcho Natsuki corrió a abrzar a Shizuru la cual se puso de pie para tener mas libertas con las cadenas en sus muñecas hasta que Natsuki llego y la abrazo fuerte, aquí si era en serio, aquí si no quería dejarla ir, después del abrazo se separaron y Natsuki tomo la iniciativa del beso, la beso rápido, con desesperación mientras las lagrimas caian por su rostro y con Shizuru pasaba exactamente lo mismo…estuvieron besándose acariciandose y abrazandose por esos 20 min que deseaban que fueran eternos hasta que llego Letum

L: bueno mucho amor, mucho amor, pero el tiempo se acabo

N: voy a sacarte de aquí Shizuru a como de Lugar te sacare de aquí

S: Natsuki…(volviendo a besarla)

L: hay ya suéltense (jalando a Natsuki del brazo separándola de Shizuru mientras la capa que la protegía se volvia a acticar)

N: suéltame!!! NO!!!! SHIZURU (escapándose del brazo de Letum corriendo hasta donde pudo llegar ya que la capa no le permitia avanzar mas

L: hay ya dejen la intensidad vamos Natsuki que tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar

Natsuki al no tener mas opcion se retiro y siguió a Letum no sin antes repetirle a Shizuru que la amaba y que la sacaría de allí. Mientras que caminaban Natsuki se veía molesta, impotente y frustrada, todo en una sola cara

L: quieres quitar esa cara

N: solo un beso mas…solo uno mas

L: que tiene tan especial un beso

N: que acaso no tienes sentimientos

L: sentiemientos? Pfff no, no los tengo, no los quiero, y no los necesito, los sentimientos es lo que hace a la raza humana tan deplorable

Natsuki no siguió hablando hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la salida

L: de acuerdo ahora tu numero de vistimas será (mientras sacaba un pequeño papelito) Fujino, Fujino ahhhh… aquí esta….huy

N: que?

L: sabia que el valor del alma de Shizuru en peso seria alto epro no tanto

N: que!!???

L: es de 500

N: COMO!!!???? Eso significa que????

L: tienes que traerme el alma de 500 personas para liberar a Shizuru

N:….(Natsuki solo medito por un momento) de acuerdo entonces 500 seran

L: un momento señorita que todavía falta algo

N: que?

L: la razón por la cual Shizuru esta aquí es por que no se ha tomado una decisión sobre donde pasara la enternidad si en el cielo o en el infierno pues dar tu vida por alguien te hace merecedor del cielo…pero suicidarte te hace merecedor del infierno

N: y eso a mi que?

L: que cuando se tome una decisión no podras salvarla

N: que??? Y cuanto tiempo tengo para eso

L: tu saca cuentas….la decisión se toma el el 30 de septiembre

N: pero….pero solo faltan como cinco semanas para eso

L: pues apresúrate…a las 6 de la mañana del 30 se vence el plazo y seras envianda aquí con lo que tengas…sin importar cuanto sea…asi que date prisa

Despues de eso se fue Natsuki camino hacia la salida…no sabia como haría con las otras 499 pero ya tenia la primera vistima en lista.


	6. Chapter 6

Eran aproximadamente las 11:30 de la mañana cuando Natsuki regreso…tenia los zapatos mojados y una cara cuya sensación era difícil de describir…Mai en cuanto escucho la puerta abrir salió de la cocina para ver si era ella, cuando la vio iba a hacerle el reclamo pero

M: Natsuki…estas bien?

N: que?...ah si

M: No lo pareces…donde estuviste toda la mañana…iba a llamarte pero recordé que te robaron el celular

Natsuki al escuchar lo del robo inmediatamente se lleno de rabia, de impotencia y de un dolor profundo por que sabia que había sido su culpa, le recordaba la muerte de Shizuru y las palabras de Letum "ella no debía morir….tu si" una mueca de ira se formo en su rostro, moriendo su labio y entre cerrando los ojos…hasta que Mai la saco de sus pensamientos.

M: estas segura que estas bien?

N: ehhh? Ah…si…mas bien que estas haciendo de comer…tengo hambre

M: claro que tienes hambre te fuiste toda la mañana y sin desayunar…pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso

N: arigatou

M: que diablos?!!!

N: que?

M: eso es un tatuaje?????

N: he?

Mirando como la marca sobresalía por la mano llegando hasta el centro de esta por lado y lado

N: ah he…si jejejeje, no te dije por que…pensé que…te…te molestaría

M: mmmmm…bueno yo voy a preparar el almuerzo

N: arigatou Mai….por cierto…quiero pedirte un favor

M: si claro

N: pues la verdad son dos…el primero necesito que me des un minuto de tu celular

M: claro…esta en la mi mesita de noche…y el segundo?

N: quiero…quiero que me lleves a ver a Shizuru

M:…estas segura que estas lista?

N: creeme…no podría estar mas lista

M: de acuerdo…entonces terminamos de comer y te acompaño

N: si…oye donde esta Mikoto?

M: esta con Nao (mirando hacia otro lado)

N: vaya últimamente se la paso con Nao de arriba para abajo, apenas se despierta se va con Nao y llega tarde en la noche de la casa de Nao...y siempre están juntas

M: ESO YA LO SE!!!

N: oye calmate solo hice un comentario

M:…lo se, lo siento

Natsuki se percato de lo que pasaba…auqnue aun asi quería comprobarlo

N: si bueno…Mikoto esta creciendo y es normal que empiece a `SALIR´ con otras personas

M: que!!!???... a que te refieres con "salir"

N: bueno pues ya sabes… principios de la adolescencia las hormonas y todo ese cuento

M: tu piensas que….???

N: pues si no es eso entonces no se que será

M: claro que no!!! Mikoto no puede estar saliendo con Nao…es decir no puede (con cara de miedo y confuncion)

N: vamos Mai es normal…además por que le das tanta importancia?...tu estas con Tate o no?

M: no, decidimos solamente ser amigos…además eso que tiene que ver?

N: no lo se…tu dime

Natsuki empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de noche de Mai para tomar el celular, mientras la susodicha se dirigía a la cocina todavía pensando en todo lo que la morena había dicho.

N: si, Yamada?...tengo que pedirte un favor…claro… de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos…adiós

Despues de colgar se escucho como la puerta se abria y Mikoto entraba

Mi: ya regrese

M: Mi..Mikot…he hola…ya voy a servir la comida…puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?

Mi: claro, Mai (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Mikoto puso la mesa y Mai sirbio la comida, las tres chicas se sentaron a comer, la cena transcurrió silenciosamente Natsuki pensando en que era lo que debía hacer…tenia que organizar un buen plan para lo que tenia pensado, Mai pensando en que tal vez Natsuki podia tener razón y Mikoto pensando en…bueno… el mismo tema pero en términos diferentes

N: Mai

M: que?....ah claro…vamos

Mi: a donde van Mai?

M: vamos a ir a visitar a Shizuru-sama

Mi: ok…yo voy con Nao…vamos a ir a ver una peli

Mai de inmediato frunció el seño he ignoro el comentario por parte de Mikoto

M: vamonos de una vez Natsuki

N: ok (mirando como Mai había cambiado de humor)

Natsuki y Mai salieron del dormitorio mientras Mikoto tomo su celular y marco a un número que ya conocía muy bien

Mi: hola…supongo que bien…creo que tenias razón…en serio esta funcionando…ok ya voy para alla…adiós

Las dos chicas subieron a la motocicleta en dirección al cementerio eran poco menos de la 1:30 cuando llegaron, Natsuki se bajo de la motocicleta con un extraño sentimiento en el cuerpo, esa sensación que sintió cuando entro a la cueva…un extraño sentimiento a muerte.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar, Mai adelante puesto que ella era quien sabia donde habían enterrado a Shizuru Caminaron hasta pasar una especie de fuente que había debajo de un árbol bastante grande…a unos tres metros de este Mai se detuvo

M: aquí es

Efectivamente había una lapida llena de flores junto con el espacio rectangular en la tierra que delimitava el espacio del cadáver…todo estaba lleno de flores.

La lapida decía "Fujino Shizuru" en letras grandes a unos 10 centímetros abajo decía "Amada hija, amiga y compañera" y al lado de dicha frase en la esquina derecha el numero de la tumba "203" Natsuki se acerco y se arrodillo delante de ella. Mai al ver este acto supo que sobraba

M: vaya, que torpe soy, olvide comprar flores…ya vuelvo

N: roja….

M: que?

N: trae una rosa roja

M: una sola?...por que?

N: por favor (mirándola con los ojos inundados en lagrimas)

M: Natsuki….claro

Mai se fue, Natsuki al instante empezó a llorar, mirando todas las flores, todas la coronas, todas las cartas que dejaban ahí…y ninguna era suya… le tenia tanto miedo al dolor que no fue al unico dia y al unico momento en el cual no le podía fallar a Shizuru…también noto que los adornos eran exagerados…Ramos grandísimos de flores…coronas de mas o menos unos 50 metros de altura, y pensó en que tal vez no tenia dinero para darle cosas tan costosas como sus padres, pero al menos le daría algo que ella sabia que valoraría mucho mas que flores costosas

N: una rosa roja, lo recuerdas?...fue en mi cumpleaños

Natsuki no estaba segura si esas palabras le llegarían a donde estaba, pero tenia que decirlo

FLASHBACK

Ya era de noche y la fiesta de Natsuki acababa de empezar, pero ya la gran mayoría de chicos estaban ebrios…llegaron todas las anteriores Himes y los muchachos…era una fiesta pequeña, solo para amigos cercanos, pero Shizuru no había llegado…y aunque no le dio importancia por que sabia que ahora que se iba a graduar estaba mas ocupada que nunca, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dejo de decepcion, de verdad esperaba verla en su cumpleaños.

T: bueno…(Tate se levanto de su asiento para hacer un brindis) Kuga, ia erez toda una muyer ezha y derezha…bueno en lo legal poique en lo otro…solo Fujino-san lo zabe (el chico ya estaba completamente ebrio)

N: oie!!!!!...hip!

Todos: jajajajajajaja

T: no ia…ahora zi…Kuga, felizidadez, hip…que cumplaz muchos maz, te merezez lo meyor y ….hip…ai ia ze me acabaron laz ideaz…

M: bueno creo que lo que Yuuichi trata de decir es que (Mai no estaba tan borracha) es que…te queremos mucho Natsuki y que siempre podras contar con nosotros, nunca volveras a estar sola de nuevo

T: zi ezo mismo!!! hip

Todos: POR NATSUKI!!!! HIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!!!

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana y ninguno podía siquiera coordinar movimiento… asi que los que mas `sobrios´ estaban, es decir Reito, Mai y Mikoto llevaron a sus casa a Los mas ebrios.

Natsuki se quedo en casa ya que al ser la cumpleañera Mai dijo que hoy no debía de tener ningún tipo de molestias, aunque eso no hay funcionado del todo bien pues Shizuru no había ido…o eso pensaba…se estaba desvintiendo cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, tal vez fue la borrachera…pero no se dio cuenta de que atendió con solamente el brazier puesto y los jeans

S: ara?

N: Zhi…Zhizuru (todavia inconciente de como estaba vestida)

S: ara, ara Natsuki, si querías provocarme sabes que solo con una sonrisa tuya basta

N: que, be que eztaz ablamdo? (mirando hacia su cuerpo) AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

S: fufufu, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta (dando la vuelta mirando hacia el lado contrario como toda una dama)

N: io, io, eeeee

S: creo que será mejor que vuelva cuando te hayas cambiado

Shizuru estaba dispuesta a irse, pero sintió como la mano de Natsuki la detenia

N: zi…zi erez tu no me molezta

S: que no te molezta? (volteando y acercando a Natsuki)

N: no me molezta que tu me veaz (tratando de vocalizar lo mejor que pudo)

Natsuki sintió algo además de la mano de Shizuru y la solto viendo como esta sujetaba una rosa roja la cual no había visto, estaba demasiado ocupada avergonzándose

N: que ez?

S: tu regalo

N: ahhh ya veo

S: mmmmmmm

N: que?....ha claro…paza

Shizuru paso…obviamente sabia que Natsuki estaba ebria, el dormitorio estaba un poco obscuro…solamente estaban prendidas la luces de la cocina sin mencionar que estaba echo un desastre, botellas vacias por todas partes, sillas en el suelo, zapatos de los cuales no quería saber quien era el dueño, alguien estaba caminando con los pies descalzos. Natsuki se sento en su cama seguida de Shizuru

N: por que llegaz hazta ezta hora?

S: es que no he estado durmiendo muy bien que digamos y me quede dormida haciendo el trabaja…creo que eran como las 7 cuando me dormir

N: ya veo

S: aunque esto lo estuve cargando conmigo todo el dia (extendiéndole la rosa)

N: graciaz…pero…

S: ara, que pasa no te gusto?

N: si, ez zolo que esztraño

S: que cosa?

N: puez…normalmente cuando regalaz florez regalaz el ramo completo, tu me eztaz dando solo una…por que?

S: como sabes que hay un porque?

N: por que tu nunca hacez nada zin tener una razón

S: fufufu…mi Matsuki me conoce demasiado

N: jejeje

S: la razón por la que decidí darte solo una rosa es por que… esta rosa esta solo…es todo lo que tengo, eso significa que ya te he dado todo lo que podía darte… todo lo bueno que hay en mi tu lo tienes Natsuki, eso significa esta rosa…que te lo di todo a ti

N: Zhizuru (acariciando la mejilla de esta)

Shizuru tomo la mano de Natsuki con la suya y se la beso, Natsuki no sabe si fue el alcohol que le quito todo tipo de vergüenza, pena, pudor y cualquier cosa que pudiera evitarle besarla y hacerla suya cada vez que la veía, se acerco y la beso, solamente un rose de labios mientras dejaba caer la rosa al suelo, luego el beso se profundizo…Shizuru empezó a recostar a Natsuki sobre la cama mientras esta le sacaba el suéter del uniforme.

S: espera, espera

N: que?

S: Natsuki, estas segura?

N: si no es contigo no quiero que sea con nadie mas (besándola de nuevo)

El alcohol de verdad le ayudaba a Natsuki a soltarse y dejar de ocultar sus sentimientos, por algo dicen que los niños y los borrachos no dicen mentiras

Shizuru le quito el brazier a Natsuki con bastante facilidad, facilidad que ha Natsuki no le hizo mucha gracias pues pensó que ese tipo de cosas solo se aprenden con la experiencia, pero también pensó que ya no importaba….Shizuru la amaba a ella y solo a ella, estaba mas que demostrado. Después de despojar a Natsuki del Brazier empezó a besar sus pechos a lo cual la susodicha reacciono dando un pequeño gemido haciendo que Shizuru se exitara cada vez mas.

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki se despierta… Mikoto como siempre abrazando a Mai…entonces recordó la noche anterior y miro a su lado pero Shizuru no estaba, no recordaba casi nada…ni solamente recordaba una silueta que estaba segura era el cuerpo de Shizuru…pero no recordaba detalles del mismo, asi que pensó que lo mas probable era que haya sido un sueño y que lo mejor seria olvidarlo…se sento en la cama y se dio cuenta que tenia puesto solamente la ropa interior pero lo que ams la impacto fue cuando quiso levantarse y miro al suelo…allí esta la rosa que Shizuru le había regala

FIN FLASHBACK

N: recuerdo que actue como si nada…como si no pudiera recordar absolutamente nada y tu…siempre tan comprensiva conmigo hiciste lo mismo…después de un tiempo seguía queriendo recordar tu cuerpo en contacto con el mio, pero no podía hacerlo…hasta ese dia en medicina legal en el hospital, recordé lo perfecto que es…y todo lo que me hiciste sentir esa noche

En eso Mai llego con la rosa roja en la mano y se la dio a Natsuki, luego se aparto del lugar

N: te voy a sacar de ahí (aprentando fuertemente la rosa de tal manera que las espinas le hacen sangrar la mano)…no me importa si son 500 o un millón….te sacare de ahí

Por otra parte Letum estaba sentado al lado de Shizuru con la cabeza recostada en la pared su brazo descansando sobre su rodilla derecha mientras la otra esta extendida relajadamente…tenia los ojos cerrados como si tratara de dormir…Shizuru seguía sentada ahí casi en la misma posición de Letum pero con ambas piernas flexionadas y sus brazos posados sobre esta

S: puedo hacerte una pregunta?

L: si no es de que hice en vida para merecer el castigo de recoger almas por un milenio adelante

S: no ya me di por vencida con eso…ya se que no quieres hablar de cómo eras cuando estabas vivo…es otra cosa

L: que?

S: tal vez no deba estarte preguntando esto pero…por que nos estas ayudando tanto?

Letum se paro perezosamente como si su cuerpo le pesara, dio unos tres pasos hacia adelante y después volteo para mira a Shizuru a los ojos

L: por que no hay pecado mas divino que el amor entre dos mujeres

Dicho esto siguió caminando hasta perderse de la vista de Shizuru

M: Mikoto ya llegamos!!!!....Mikoto?

N: creo que esta con Nao

M: mmmm si…debi saberlo

N: Mai tengo que salir…debe verme con alguien

M: ahh…de acuerdo

N: volveré para la hora de la cena deacuerdo?

M: si claro..recuerda es a las 7

N: ok…aquí estare

Natsuki salió en dirección a su motocicleta de nuevo mientras Mai se quedaba sola en el dormitorio

M: Mikoto…

Natsuki fue al bar donde siempre se encontraba con Yamada, el ya la estaba esperando en la barra tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

N: Yanada…hola

Y: Kuga…hola …y yo que pensaba que ya me había desecho de ti y me llamas hoy con estas…dime…que ocurre?

N: supongo que sabes que hace poco mas de una semana…pues me…

Y: ohhh si algo escuche…que te había drogado y casi mueres en el hospital

N: **casi** si…pues el asunto es que necesito que averigues quien fue

Y: vas a tomar cartas en el asunto?

N: por decirlo de cierta forma

Y: de acuerdo…vere que puede averiguar y mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora de acuerdo?

N: ok…entonces nos vemos Yamada

Y: suerte Kuga

Natsuki salió del lugar en su motocicleta esperando que Yamada pudiera haberiguar quien fue el culpable de lo que paso en el bar…por que fuera quien fuera, todo había sido culpa de ese desgraciado.

Bueno aquí esta….ojala les guste y dejen sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza…es que he estado muy ocupada…pero aquí esta la continuación…ojala les guste.

……………………………………………………………………

El domingo había llegado y Natsuki estaba realmente preocupada…había sacado cuentas y para el 30 de septiembre no faltaban cinco semanas…faltaban tres… necesitaba hablar con Yamada rápido antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, también estaba preguntándose como se sentiría cuando matara a la primera persona, sabia que debía hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de dudar a esas alturas.

El sol estaba saliendo por la ventana iluminando todo el dormitorio, aunque no fue presisamente el sol lo que la despertó, fue otra pesadilla, pesadillas que cada vez se hacían cada vez mas inaguantables. Se sento en la cama y se estiro un poco, luego se giro para ver a sus amigas que como ya era costumbre estaban abrazadas, natsuki sonrio un momento pensando en lo normal que era la vida para ellas ahora…y también pensando en como se la había complicado por no seguir el consejo de Mai aquel dia. Mai empezó a moverse y lentamente abrió los ojos mirando como Natsuki la veía con una sonrisa.

M: buenos días

N: buenos días

M: como te sientes?

N: supongo que mejor, aunque no del todo bien

M: mmm es entendible Natsuki, aunque la verdad te lo estas tomando muy bien para como pensé que te lo tomarias

N: eeee….si….supongo que tengo que seguir adelante ** si supieras que la única razón por la que estoy asi es por que tengo la esperanza de que vuelva**…yo me voy a bañar.

Natsuki se metió a la ducha, no duro ni media hora cuando ya estaba lista y arreglándose para irse, tomos sus llaves del dormitorio y las de su ducatti y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

M: a donde vas?

N: yo esto….tengo que….emmmm…voy a comprar un nuevo celular, es que estar incomunicada no me agrada del todo…ni tampoco estar pidiéndote el tuyo prestado

M: ok, es una buena idea…cuando ya lo tengas me llamas y me habisas ok?

N: de acuerdo…adiós Mai

Natsuki salió del dormitorio….claro que no precisamente con la intención de comprar un nuevo celular para reponer el robo del anterior sino para probar cmo usar el nuevo poder que ahora tenia y solo conocía un lugar para ello.

En menos de media hora ya estaba en el risco. La cueva podía verse pero no quería ir…probablemente mas por temor a ver a Shizuru en el estado en el que la vio la ultima vez, que por temor a Letum, pensó que si podía cumplir con el requisito no seria necesario ir a ver a Shizuru pues tendría el resto de la vida para estar con ella y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Bajo de la motocicleta y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la palma de su mano.

N: dijo que era mas o menos como un child…osea que puedo invocarlo o algo parecido, pero como

Sin obtener respuesta y después de mucho tratar concentrándose en hacer aparecer la pequeña daga empezó a frustrarse, no pasaba nada, en que diablos pensaba Letum? Se supone que si das un regalo debes mandarlo con instrucciones. Otra vez se sintió esa rabia producida por la frustración, la misma rabia que sintió cuando encontró a Shizuru en aquel pequeño cuarto.

N: ARGH!!!!!!!! QUE DIABLOS PASA CON ESTO, VAMOS HAS ALGO!!!!

En ese momento las inscripciones que tenia en su mano y parte de su antebrazo empezaron a brillar y sintió un leve cosquilleo en la palma de su mano, la extendió de tal manera que quedara paralela con el suelo y vio como la daga empezaba a salir de la misma forma como había entrado a su mano.

N: vaya

Despues de que salió por completo la sujeto, era inmensamente liviana la tomo y toco la punta con su dedo índice confirmando lo que ya era obvio, también era muy afilada.

Al terminar de practicar toda la mañana con ella decidió guardarla de nuevo en su palma y regresar a casa, cuando volvió ya Mai y Mikoto estaban despiertas preparando el almuerzo.

N:ya llegue

M:hola natsuki…oye que no me ibas a llamar cuando compraras el celular?

N:ah si….eso….he yo…no pude comprar uno

M: y eso, por que no?

N: no me alcanzaba el dinero…supongo que tendre que ahorrar mas …Mikoto

Mi: hai (mirando a natsuki mientras comia un bocadillo)

N:puedes venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo

Mi:claro

Ambas chicas salieron del dormitorio y se sentaron en las escaleras.

N:necesito pedirte un gran favor

Mi:mmmm Natsuki esta metida en problemas de nuevo

N: NANI!!!...yo nunca me meto en problemas!!!

Mi: claro que si, la vez que rompiste el vidrio de la ventana con tu motocicleta, la vez que te estacionaste en un lugar prohibido, la vez que regaste el chocolate por….

N:si, si, ya entendí…el punto es que no, no estoy metida en problemas **todavía**

MI:de que se trata

N: necesito que entretengas a Mai…no se que la invites a salir y que se demoren mucho tiempo

Mi:mmm

N:vamos Mikoto, solo por esta noche necesito que salgan y que no lleguen sino ahsta como las…no se 11?

Mi:y para que?

N: Mikoto necesito que confies en mi, si?

Mikoto lo pensó un poco antes de responder afirmativamente, luego subieron y comieron. El resto del dia estuvo tranquilo, nada del otro mundo hasta que Mikoto hizo lo que le dijo a Natsuki y se llebo a Mai con la escusa de que quería comer por fuera

M: lo siento Natsuki, tendras que prepararte tu misma tu comida

N:no importa…ustedes solo diviértanse y no se preocupen por mi

Mi:vámonos Mai…tengo hambre

M: pero si no son ni las siete de la noche

Y asi las dos chicas salieron del dormitorio dejando a Natsuki solo, la cual también se preparo para salir, La razón por la cual no quería que Mai estuviera ahí cuando ella saliera es por que sabia que le iba a pedir explicaciones y no creía poder dárselas, asi que se cambio y salió.

Cuando llego al lugar donde había quedado encontrarse con Yamda este ya la estaba esperando en un banquillo de la barra con una cerveza frente a el

N: vaya, no sabia que fueras tan puntual

Y: bueno, alguien tiene que darte el buen ejemplo

N: y bien?

Y: Natsuki…si de verdad piensas meterte con estos tipos debes tenr mucho cuidado, si me pides mi opinión yo te diría que dejes las cosas en el pasado y te enfoques en lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante…ya que Fujino-san no esta para

N: URUSAI!!! No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre quieres?...mas bien dime que averiguaste

Y: mmmm mas terca que una mula…ok, pues lo primero que tienes que saber es que lo que te paso no fue algo independiente

N: a que te refieres con independiente

Y: a que no fue una sola persona, el area donde tu estabas lo controla una pandilla llamada las cobras, ellos controlan todo el lugar…cualquier acto criminal que se cometa en esos terrenos es culpa de ellos

N: **bien, quería a uno y salió toda una pandilla, por un lado es bueno, pero por el otro, no se si pueda matar a tantas personas de una sola vez** y sabes donde puedo encontrarlos?

Y: si de hecho todos los domingos se reúnen en las ruinas de la antigua fabrica de textiles del centro, la que esta en pésimas condiciones y no han demolido

N: de acuerdo…gracias Yamada

Y: Kuga, en serio debes tener cuidado

N: creeme que se cuidarme sola

Natsuki se levanto del lugar y se fue rumbo a la antigua fabrica de textiles y como lo había dicho Yamada, ahí estaban…pero por supuesto no podía acercarse tan tranquilamente asi que lo que hizo fue treparse a unas vigas rotar para mirar desde ahí. Las vigas estaban aproximadamente a unos 10 metros de altura de donde estaban los pequeños grupos de tipos hablando, noto que todos tenían un tatuaje en forma de diamante debajo del ojo izquierdo…casi llegando al pomulo.

Despues de esperar por largo rato el momento indicado uno de los hombres que estaba en uno de los grupos que estaban hablando se aparto de ellos a prender un cigarrillo, cuando nadie pordia verlos, Natsuki saco su daga y la puso justo en la espalda del hombre

N: ok, te vas a quedar bien calladito y no quiero que hagas ningún ruido o creeme que será lo ultimo que haras

_: que…que quieres de mi

N: quiero que me digas quien es el jefe aquí y donde esta

_: yo yo no (pero en ese momento Natsuki apretó mas la daga contra la espalda del hombre) ok, ok tranquila…el está dentro de la fábrica, es el hombre de gabardina negra, detrás de un gran escritorio

N: ok…gracias por tu cooperación

En ese momento hizo lo que debía hacer…o lo que ella sentía que tenia que hacer…no podía dejarlo vivo, su alma valia mucho y la necesitaba, así que sujetó su daga con fuerza y la enterró en el cuerpo del hombre al cual le tapo la boca para que no gritara, pero el, en medio de su dolor pateo una lata de refresco que estaba en el piso haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde estaba Natsuki , la cual no tubo tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho y se escondió detrás de una viga esquivando las balas hasta que vio el momento preciso y lanzo la daga, la cual se clavo en el pecho de uno de Los Cobrasluego salió corriendo, la safo de donde esteba apresada y fue elimiando a todos y cada uno de los cobras y guardando sus almas en su pama. Cuando ya o quedaron mas, solamente el jefe, el tipo estaba demasiado impresionado con el hecho de que una sola "niña" haya matado a todos sus hombre

_: quien, quien diablos eres?

N: soy la chica a la que hace un par de semanas drogo en uno de los bares de su zona y casi muere en el hospital **pfff casi?**

_:claro, ya…ya te recuerdo…mira si es dinero lo que quieres, te lo dare, te regresare todo lo que te quite y mas pero por favor no me toques

Mientras el hombre hablaba Natsuki se dio cuenta como trataba de sacar algo de debajo del escritorio, pero Natsuki fue mas rápido y se lanzo sobre el corpulento hombre haciéndolo caer de la silla y haciendo que soltara el arma que seguramente era lo que estaba sacando de debajo del escritorio

N: ok, ahora quiero que tomes el arma(con la daga en su gargante)…vamos toma el arma!!!

_: que, que vas a hacer (estirando la mano para tomar el arma)

Cuando el tipo la tubo entre sus manos, Natsuki rápidamente se la quito, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera disparar

N: bien, ahora…como yo lo veo, tiene dos opciones, tomar esta daga y cortarse el pescuezo, o dejarme hacer lo que yo quiera con usted "señor"

_: porfavor, no lo hagas, ten piedad

N: ELIGE MALDITO GORDO!!!

_: yo, yo…no…yo

N: bah…tardaste mucho

Natsuki apunto a la cabeza del corpulento hombre y halo del gatillo.

Despues se marcho de aquel lugar camino al dormitorio rogando porque Mai no hubiera llegado todavía y el lugar estuviera vacio. Cuando llego dio gracias a Mikoto por haber hecho bien si trabajo, no había nadie en el pequeño apartamento. De inmediato se metió en el baño quitándose los machones de sangre ajena que tenia, cuando salió metió a lavar la ropa que también tenia manchas de sangre de aquellos sujetos.

Cuando ya se encontraba con la pijama puesta miro la palma de su mano derecha y vio como el lugar en el cual había aparecido el pequeño cristal que ocupaba la herida ahora tenia un numero "27", eso significa que eran 27 personas, por un momento se sintió culpable, pero después de ver en su mente la imagen de Shizuru atada con esas cadenas no dudo y se recostó un rato mientras esperaba a que Mai y Mikoto llegaran, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Saludes! Pues de a poquito en poquito porque no puedo hacerle mas rápido pero aquí esta la conti…

-----------------------------------------------------

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando Mai y Mikoto regresaron al dormitorio encontrando a Natsuki dormida y sorprendentemente la cocina intacta, de hecho, todo el lugar estaba impecable, como si nisiquiera hubiera estado ahí. Mai no le dio importancia y se cambio de ropa para acostarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente sono el despertador como todas las mañana de clases, era la ultima semana antes de la graduación y los estudiantes de ultimo año habian salido hace un par de meses, Natsuki tenia que seguir estudiando para poder pasar el año y Mai por su parte convencio a Mikoto de tomar unas clases extras para obtener un puntaje de mas y una mejor oportunidad de una beca en una buena universidad y asi poder comprar las medicinas de Takumi quien iba a operarse en dos semanas, una semana antes de que el plazo de Natsuki se venciera. Mai se levanto y por consecuente Mikoto tambien. Después de que estas ya estubieran listas Natsuki, quien ya estaba desde hace un rato haciendo pereza en la cama, tambien se levanto y se metio a bañar, cuando desde el baño escucho como una noticia que pasaban por televisión le arranco un ¡Dios mio! A Mai y se termino de bañar para salir a ver sobre que era, imaginen su sorpresa cuando se supo responsable de esa noticia.

_Ayer, Alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche una pandilla de delincuentes conocidos como "las cobras" fueron atacados y brutalmente asesinados, aunque la policía no ha dado ningún tipo de información a los medios, se dice que se estan investigando los motivos y los efectuantes de este incidente, puesto que dicen que el numero de victimas era superior a los veinte y que esto no lo pudo haber hecho una sola persona. Lo mas probable es que haya sido una lucha territorial entre pandillas, pero incluso si fuera asi, lo extraño es que no se encontro ningun cuerpo que no fuera identificado como un miembro de "las cobras" por lo cual no podriamos saber a ciencia cierta quienes fueron los que ejecutaron esta masacre._

M: vaya, esto si que es nuevo, no sabia que en Fuuka habian guerras de pandillas y esas cosas, nunca habia salido una noticia de eso tipo… tu que crees Natsuki?

Natsuki…he….Natsuki….oe!

N: ah… he si… yo tambien creo lo mismo, bueno yo me tengo que ir, hasta luego Mai

M: si…oye espera

N: Dime?

M: ayer comiste algo

N: he yo…si porque lo preguntas?

M: es que cuando llegue la cocina estaba impecable, casi como si no hubieras estado

N: si he…es que pedi comida a domicilio

M: en serio?

N: s…si

M: y…donde estan las bolsas?

N: yo…las vote…ya sabes no queria que me regañaras como siempre…bueno adios Mai, nos vemos Mikoto

Mi: adios Nat

M: ** esta muchachita trama algo**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de homicidios

-Sigo creyendo que te estas tomando esto muy en serio Sosuke- Dijo un hombre alto de cabello oscuro que aparentaba unos 35 o 36 años.

S: mira, di lo que quieras, pero ese caso esta muy raro, como es que si fue un enfrentamiento de bandas o pandillas o como quieras llamarle solo encontramos cuerpos de una sola banda?- Dijo otro hombre de cabello castaño un poco mas alto que el pero aparentaba menos edad…no pasaba de los 32.

-Pues no lo se, tal vez los de la otra pandilla se llevaron los cuerpos de sus hombre caídos no?

S: y arriesgarse a que los cachara la policía en la escena del crimen? No lo creo Yamato

Y: mira…solo digo que te lo estas muy personal, es normal después de que tu hermano muriera en una guerra de pandillas pero… eso fue hace mas cuatro años

S: el tenia 19 años, claro que no espero a que lo entiendas, mejor cambiado de tema, porque no esperamos a que salgan los resultados de las huellas que encontramos en el arma que estaba tirada frente al cuerpo del tipo ese…como dijiste que se llamaba…?

Y: Salvatore Zoto, era un español, llego a Japon hace unos 10 años y tenía casos de porte ilegal de armas y robos entre otros, tambien se cree que era el lider de las cobras

S: cuantos años tenia?

Y: pues aquí dice que mas o menos mi edad

S: mmm ya veo, ok entonces esperemos los resultados de las hueyas y miremos a ver que paso….

-------------------------------

Si se que me salio un poco corto, pero estoy en vacaciones y hago lo que puedo…pero este fin de semana tratare de adelantarlo un poco mas…nos vemos


End file.
